The present application relates to neckties in particular to neckties that are worn for ornamental purposes.
The origin of neckties is more than just fashion history, they are a part of world history, and have been know for ages. It is interesting to note that the army of terracotta warriors unearthed in China in the 1970's are adorned with neckties as well as are some Roman military soldiers shown in paintings from 101 to 106 BC.
More recently, in Croatia the necktie appeared as a form of military fashion and was know as a cravat. Cravat is the word used for necktie in most European languages down to this day. King Louis XIV of France popularized the cravat and modern day decorative neckties have their origin in this popularization.
In 1924 the modern necktie, we know today, emerged in the United States. Through most of the 20th century a man was not formally dressed until he put on his necktie. By the end of the 20th century the necktie came to symbolize individuality as much as conformity. Since 1995, in tandem with the dotcom boom, necktie sales have declined with the growing casual look in the workplace. In addition, few neckties have been introduced since 1924 that go beyond the limitations of the modern day necktie with its bias cut and three-piece construction.
The modern day necktie is limited to be tied in a single knot or the more popular Windsor styles of knotting. These knots limit the fashion look. The fashion look is limited by the fact that the knot of the necktie will always display the same surface pattern as the body of the necktie. A further limitation is that if the body of the necktie has a diagonal pattern. The pattern of the knot is, always a repetition of the pattern of the body of the necktie, only in the opposite direction.
Neckties are an accessory of clothing that modern day men seem to love or hate. It can be said, of those men that hate the necktie, the primary reason for doings so is the difficulty in tying the knot, as well as having a knot tight to the neck. Lack of design availability to represent the individual is also a consideration.
Various attempts and ineffective solutions have been made to resolve the above issues, such as, the clip on or zipper necktie. While these neckties have a pre-tied knot they do not address the limitations of a knot being able to have an adjustable location or unique surface pattern fashion look. None of these ties have helped the decline of necktie sales and have not contributed to the style or desire of the emerging individual in our global culture.
Accordingly there is a need for a pre-knotted adjustable necktie that overcomes the limitations of the modern day necktie, and its variations, as noted above.